


Waiting for you

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: There you'll be' [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baby, Family, Fluff, Introspettivo, Klaine, Love, M/M, Sentimentale, adozione, famiglia, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: In una serata speciale le cose cambiarono definitivamente per Kurt e Blaine.Erano passati cinque anni dal loro matrimonio, avevano raggiunto tantissimi traguardi, visto i loro migliori amici avere il meglio dalla vita; ma quando era toccato loro, qualcosa li aveva fatti vacillare.Nulla è perso quando alla base di tutto c’è l’amore, questo Kurt e Blaine lo sapevano. Stavano per riscoprire le gioie di amarsi, vivere insieme e aspirare ad un futuro come famiglia.Una famiglia che lentamente stavano costruendo insieme.





	Waiting for you

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  **Iniziativa** :  _Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e_ _Fanwriter.it_ _!_  
  **Numero Parole** : 2.334  
  **Prompt** : 1. Arredare la stanza del bambino (prompt brevi)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

  
 

«Non ci posso credere che lo stiamo facendo davvero» disse sorpreso Blaine, mentre dall’altra parte il marito lo osservava divertito.  
«E perché no?» chiese alzando un sopracciglio giusto per sottolineare l’ovvio.  
«Beh, noi non siamo tipi da…»  
«Imbiancare una stanza?» completò Kurt, facendolo ridere.  
«Giusta osservazione, ma a nostra discolpa vorrei dire che…»  
«Questi vestiti sono fatti per noi e per questo lavoro» tentò l’altro, provocando un misto di divertimento e felicità nel compagno, tanto che per risposta ricevette un lungo, lunghissimo bacio.  
Ovviamente era Kurt che si occupava dei loro look il più delle volte, ma quel giorno era stato Blaine a proporre i vestiti. Sì, occasione più che rara.  
Un giorno dopo il lavoro era tornato a casa con due enormi sacchetti in mano, indescrivibile l’espressione del marito. Aveva fatto sedere Kurt che fremeva dalla voglia di sapere cosa contenessero quei sacchetti e quando, molto lentamente, Blaine aveva messo le mani dentro e fatto uscire due salopette di jeans blu chiaro e due magliette bianche abbinate, Kurt si stupì. E la felicità si era già impossessata dei loro corpi.  
«Non riesco ancora a…»  
«Cosa? Credere che io abbia trovato queste magliette?»  
Kurt lo attirò vicino a sé, gli circondò la vita con le sue braccia e lentamente accorciò la distanza.   
I loro occhi s’incastravano come i loro corpi, erano perfetti.  
Il riccio alzò le braccia, li avvolse intorno al suo collo e dolcemente posò le proprie labbra su quelle di lui.  
Era tutto così romantico che per un attimo si dimenticarono che erano là per fare un lavoro.  
«Sono tuo» fra un bacio e l’altro riuscì a dire Blaine, mentre la bocca dell’altro lo reclamava.  
«Sei mio» replicò Kurt, poco prima di stringerlo a sé e continuare a baciarlo mentre le loro mani scorrevano lungo i loro corpi.  
Si scostarono con malavoglia quando i loro telefoni ripresero a suonare insistentemente.  
Li presero dalle loro tasche e guardando il display sorrisero per poi rivolgersi l’uno all’altro.  
«Rachel» all’unisono affermarono scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.  
Poco dopo, li adagiarono sullo sgabello vicino la porta, presero in mano il rullo e i secchi di vernice e iniziarono a dipingere la stanza.  
«Ricorda, dal basso verso l’alto e…»  
«Dall’alto verso il basso»  
Sì, ricordavano bene i consigli dati dal negoziante, anche se ciò che Kurt ricorda di più era il fatto che quel ragazzo ci provava con suo marito.  
Ma la verità era che… alla fine sarebbe tornato a casa con lui e ciò lo rendeva estremamente soddisfatto.  
Per cui aveva sorriso al commesso e preso le mani del marito prima di uscire dal negozio.  
  
_«Sono a casa tesoro» disse non appena varcò la soglia di casa, subito prima di togliersi il cappotto, la borsa e lasciare le scarpe all’ingresso per sostituirle con un paio di pantofole morbidissime._  
«Sono in cucina» gridò di rimando Kurt, intendo ad assaggiare il sugo prima che due braccia forti gli circondassero la vita e lo stringessero a sé.  
Blaine gli baciò il collo, il lobo dell’orecchio e quando non resistette più a quel contatto mancato, lo girò e si avventò sulle sue labbra.  
Kurt rispose a quel bacio che era più di una richiesta, una necessità.  
«Sai di…» e, non riuscì a continuare perché le labbra del marito si poggiarono sulle sue gustandosi ancora quel bacio che sapeva di amore, dolcezza e casa.  
«Sai di… paprika dolce e…»  
«Sì, tesoro. Ho fatto il pollo con salsa barbecue» ammise sconfitto, sapendo che era il suo piatto preferito e si sentì un po’ in colpa per quell’agguato. Beh, anche il marito pensò la stessa cosa, dato che sul tavolo in soggiorno aveva poggiato un mazzo dei fiori preferiti di Kurt.   
I due volsero i loro sguardi in entrambe le parti, si stupirono, ma nell’attimo in cui i loro occhi si fermarono rispecchiandosi, apparve una scintilla, la stessa che si vedeva ogni volta che l’uno professava di amare l’altro.  
«Ho una sorpresa per te», ma non finì nemmeno che Kurt si era spostato e si era diretto in soggiorno con lui.  
«Anch’io» affermò, poco prima di prendere il pacco e consegnarglielo.  
Continuavano a guardarsi a vicenda, spostandosi tra un’occhiata al pacchetto nelle proprie mani e ai loro volti. Erano indecifrabili, ma qualcosa in cuor loro diceva di non temere.  
No, non era nulla di male. Non ci sarebbe stata una notizia cattiva.  
Era proprio così.  
Nello stesso, medesimo, momento rimasero a bocca aperta e con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Oh Kurt!» esclamò, asciugandosi in fretta gli occhi per poi alzarli verso il marito.  
«Bla- Blaine!» farfugliò, consapevole di essere davvero troppo sensibile perché quando lo baciò le lacrime bagnavano ancora il suo viso.  
Rimasero così per qualche istante, stretti nell’abbraccio dell’altro, stringendo sui propri cuori quel regalo e ricordandosi di amarsi più di prima.  
«Sono figo come il mio papà»  
«Fashion come il papà»  
Risero all’unisono dopo aver letto ad alta voce le scritte sulle tutine che l’uno aveva fatto all’altro. C’erano particolari che non potevano essere dimenticati, quelli erano loro.  
«Lo facciamo?»  
«Si facciamolo»  
E con quella premessa, quella sera cambiò tutta la loro vita. Erano già una famiglia, ma stavolta ci sarebbe stato anche qualcun altro a farne parte.  
  
Kurt era il sentimentale dei due, anche se tante volte nemmeno Blaine scherzava, così mentre lui era perso nei suoi ricordi, Blaine infilò il pennello nel secchio della vernice azzurro mare e la alzò.  
Era così concentrato che non si accorse nemmeno, ma ritornò alla realtà quando degli schizzi gli finirono addosso, macchiando la salopette e facendo finire anche qualche schizzo sulla maglietta.  
Iniziò una vera e propria lotta, anche se gli occhi furenti di Kurt dicevano tutt’altro. Odiava aver rovinato i vestiti, ancor di più quando non era lui a controllarlo.  
«Scusami» disse ridendo ancora il riccio, sotto lo sguardo d’accusa dell’altro, ma nemmeno quell’espressione arrabbiata riusciva a farlo smettere.  
«Sarai anche arrabbiato, ma…»  
«Io amavo questi vestiti» affermò infastidito, mentre si scostò dalla presa del compagno.  
«Lo so, ma guarda il lato positivo» e ricevette un’altra occhiataccia.  
Alla fine Blaine lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui, spiegò lo stato dei loro vestiti e, pur se non era del tutto convinto, si fece portare davanti allo specchio. Il marito sorrise non appena gli occhi di Kurt si allargarono per la sorpresa. Sì, è vero, avevano lottato con la vernice, i loro abiti si erano sporcati, ma…  
«Questa è arte!» affermò sorpreso, più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato.  
Si voltò verso il marito, prese il mento tra l’indice e il pollice, sollevò il volto e quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono, seppe di amarlo più della prima volta.  
«Ti amo» pronunciò a fior di labbra, prima di bloccare la bocca sulla sua.  
«Ti amo anch’io» rispose, ma Blaine sapeva che quella lotta apparentemente finita era una falsa.  
L’avrebbe pagata, lo sapeva bene. Come gli ripeteva sempre: “La vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo”, anche se era suo marito.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dopo una settimana…_  
  
  
  
  
Blaine si era appena svegliato e quando allungò una mano dall’altra parte del letto  lo trovò vuoto. Si sorprese più di quando ammise persino a se stesso. No, nell’aria non c’era nemmeno l’odore dei pancakes; ma..dove era finito Kurt?  
Per un attimo ebbe paura, forse era stato troppo quello scherzo, ma poi sorrise alla vendetta del marito di quella notte e si calmò al pensiero che avevano già fatto pace.  
E non una o due, ma ben tre volte. Sorrise a quei momenti di gloria, scansò le coperte e si alzò.  
  
_“Ma tu sai dov’è!” esclamò a se stesso, consapevole di non temere nulla perché conosceva suo marito._  
  
Il riccio uscì dalla camera, imboccò il corridoio e appena girato l’angolo lo trovò appoggiato alla porta a osservare la stanzetta.  
«Sapevo di trovarti qui» affermò, facendolo sussultare, prima di ricambiare il suo abbraccio.  
«Avevi ragione» ammise Kurt con molto fastidio, detestava che talvolta lui riusciva a vedere ciò che a lui sfuggiva.  
«Su cosa?»  
«Sul colore delle pareti» e, dopo averlo detto sorrise perché… se Kurt era riuscito a fargli quel complimento, il mister fashion sono io, significava che era davvero colpito.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, rimase a osservarlo perché ne era completamente innamorato e non si accorse nemmeno che continuava a parlare. Si riscosse appena il marito gli poggiò la mano sul braccio e lo attirò a sé.  
«Questo celestino è davvero bello,  delicato e non è troppo pesante. E poi il fatto che in basso è spezzato da un altro colore solo più scuro è perfetto. Non avevo pensato a questo quando ti avevo proposto di dipingere la camera del piccolo, ma sono felice di averlo fatto» rivelò arrossendo, mentre Blaine gli strinse le mani e gli baciò la guancia.  
«A volte sei così perfezionista che non ti accorgi che ogni tanto bisogna solo avere inventiva»  
«Il colore azzurro mare è anch’esso delicato, ma penso che il blu di quella piccola linea che divide i due colori sia stata…»  
«Azzeccata?» provò lui, ma sapeva bene che non era del tutto d’accordo; tuttavia,  quando lo vide sorridere capì di aver sbagliato.  
A suo marito piaceva.  
Si erano persi di nuovo l’uno nell’altro, si baciarono con passione e, mentre le loro mani s’infilarono sotto le rispettive magliette, il campanello suonò.  
Non ebbero nemmeno tempo di cambiarsi, erano ancora in pigiama e quando gli addetti al trasloco entrarono, si guardarono sbalorditi. Il negozio aveva mandato tutti gli scatoli con i loro acquisti, quel giorno non l’avrebbero passato a letto a fare l’amore, ma solo ad arredare la stanza del figlio.  
Pagarono i ragazzi della ditta, si cambiarono i vestiti e iniziarono il lavoro.  
Avevano appeso la tenda bianca che ricadeva morbida e leggera e ora litigavano per la disposizione degli elementi importanti per le prime necessità del piccolo.  
«Non capisco perché devi avere ragione sempre tu» sbottò di colpo Kurt, prima che l’altro si girasse e lo guardasse sconvolto.  
Stava per replicare quando decise di non farlo. Non dovevano. Quello era il loro momento, quello in cui decidevano insieme per la loro famiglia.  
«Facciamo un passo indietro» alla fine affermò Blaine, prendendo il marito e trascinandolo all’ingresso della porta.  
I due rimasero a fissare la stanza rendendosi conto che era un disastro, ma….  
«Invertiamo le due cose. Blaine, penso che il fasciatoio messo vicino la finestra sia meglio perché riceve più luce e subito al suo fianco la cassettiera così possiamo prendere tutto ciò che ci serve nel caso in cui uno dei due non c’è»  
Fecero quanto detto e solo in quell’istante videro che era perfetto così.  
I quattro mobili avevano lo stesso stile, azzurrini con i manici blu, due orsetti posti davanti bianchi con i vestiti blu e una stella bianco-azzurra che li univa. L’arredamento della camera non era finito. Continuarono a cambiare e spostare gli oggetti fino a sera; solo alla fine, quando ormai dalla finestra era buio, si fermarono a osservare la stanzetta del piccolo.  
La culla era stata messa a destra, vicino l’armadio e subito prima della sedia a dondolo, la quale era vicina a un cesto in vimini con un coperchio di stoffa azzurro dove sopra era stato messo un peluche regalatogli da Mike e Tina. A sinistra, ad opera di Kurt, si trovava un piccolo armadio basso, dove erano sistemati vari giochi e libri per il piccolo, un tappeto da gioco, dove si trovava anche una palestrina per il bimbo, un altro regalo venuto dall’Ohio da Will ed Emma.  
«Penso che…»  
«Abbiamo finito?» completò Blaine la frase e sorrise al marito.  
«Tuo fratello sarebbe stato fiero di te» aggiunse un attimo dopo, quando i loro occhi si fermarono al nome che entrambi avevano dipinto sulla culla _“Michael Finn”._  
«Sì, penso che ne sarebbe stato felice» e quelle parole furono susseguite da sospiri e da occhi lucidi.  
Erano assorti nei loro ricordi quando il campanello suonò.   
Sapevano chi era, ma la sorpresa più grande stava per arrivare, per entrambi.  
Rachel entrò e abbracciò i due, poco prima di dare loro un pacchetto. Lo stavano per scartare quando sentirono l’amica singhiozzare.  
Erano passati più di cinque anni, ma per lei quel dolore era ancora presente. La sua vita era cambiata da quel tragico incidente, era riuscita ad ottenere il suo Tony Award, si era sposata, ma il suo cuore sarebbe per sempre appartenuto a Finn.  Lo sapeva lei e anche Jesse, ma lui l’aveva accettato perché… Beh, era sua moglie anche se una parte di sé avrebbe amato sempre Finn.  
«E’ bellissima» esclamò Rachel, portandosi una mano alla bocca e spalancando gli occhi.  
Quella stanza racchiudeva chi erano loro, l’amore che provavano e il ricordo per una persona loro cara.  
Su quelle pareti, tra mensole e oggetti vari, avevano creato un albero della vita dove, a riempire alcuni spazi, c’erano appese delle loro foto, mentre altri erano in attesa di essere riempiti.   
La parte che colpì la mora fu quella sulla culla e quando volse lo sguardo verso i due amici sorrise per quell’encomio. Nella parte della stanza dedicata ai giochi, tra le varie cose spiccavano brevi frasi, alcune scritte in piccolo e altre in grande.  
«L’avete fatto davvero?» domandò, quando non riusciva a smettere di ridere.  
«Sei una pazza Rach, ma la tua idea ci piaceva» disse Blaine, poco prima di guardare il marito.  
«Dopotutto sei la madrina di nostro figlio» sussurrò Kurt, prima di essere stritolato da due piccole braccia mentre un urlo riempiva la stanza.  
«Te l’avevo detto che avrebbe reagito così» lo canzonò Blaine, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a lui e ricevendo una spinta dall’amica.  
Rimasero abbracciati, mentre la parole **_“Courage”_** li riportava indietro nel tempo e, le frasi **_“The show must go… all over the palce… or something”_** e **_“Being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it”_** entravano in loro, emozionandoli ancora una volta.  
Era la loro storia, la stessa che volevano tramandare.  
Tutto ciò che avevano creato, gli obiettivi raggiunti, le persone che erano diventate non erano altro che le scelte di una vita.  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti....  
Beh, come ho già detto all'inizio questa storia è nata per il contest, ammetto che non appena ho letto i prompt mi sono venute mille idee con coppie diverse e, seppure non riuscirò a partecipare con ogni storia per via della scadenza... Sì, potete stare certi che io li pubblicherò tutti perchè... Sono delle idee dolcissime a mio avviso.  
Questa storia Klaine è un regalo per tutti noi, per chi continua a sognarli, per chi li ama, per chi ha seguito lo show e ne sente la mancanza.  
E' un regalo per chi ha voglia di leggere, sognare e divertirsi.... Un piccolo pensiero.  
L'idea si svolge cinque anni dopo il matrimonio dei Klaine e dei Brittana, la piccola differenza e che il bambino lo adottano e non è Rachel a fare da madre surrogata, per il resto tutto rimane uguale.  
Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta, quanto a me scriverla, che vi ha fatto ridere e... un pò anche sognare.  
Vi lascio alcuni link... Dovete sapere che quando creo una storia, sviluppo ogni più piccola idea... Quindi...

  * Le magliette abbinate sotto la salopette sono queste: [He's mine e I'm his](https://i.imgur.com/42s5edf.png)
  * La stanzetta che arredano è simile a questa:  [cameretta](https://i.imgur.com/j4gWY1R.jpg)
  * Regalo body baby di Kurt: [Sono figo come il mio papà](https://i.imgur.com/P7X1aKX.png)
  * Regalo body baby di Blaine: [Fashion come il papà](https://i.imgur.com/8lFdY3f.jpg)
  * Scritta personalizza sopra la culla: [Michael Finn](https://i.imgur.com/SnNu2yq.jpg)
  * Altri arredamenti: [Mensole](https://i.imgur.com/W67JCn6.jpg)
  * L'albero della vita, ma solo disegnato con il nero e con un tocco più leggero: [Albero della vita](https://i.imgur.com/JvNDpY8.jpg)
  * Le due fotografie appese all'albero della vita: [Scambio delle fedi e foto nell'armadietto della scuola](https://imgur.com/a/CQ7uc)



  
Questi sono alcuni particolari, ovviamente non ho trovato tutte le cose che ho inserito nell'arredamento, ma mi piaceva darvi un'idea. Per quanto riguarda Michael Finn il nome scelto per il bambino..... Adottano un bimbo di sei mesi, anche se non l'ho specificato e il nome...  
Finn ovviamente per il fratello, Michael è il terzo nome di Cory nella realtà io... volevo in qualche modo rendergli omaggio.  
Penso di avervi detto tutto e quindi.... Buona lettura ;)  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


End file.
